The Next Thousand Years
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: Was bored one day in class and this is what came to my mind. Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or the characters, I only own Celdin. If I did own Haldir, then somehow I would try to own Craig Parker, lol. Thank you. Please R


The Next Thousand Years

Haldir Of Lorien

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or the characters, I only own Celdin. If I did own Haldir, then somehow I would try to own Craig Parker, lol. Thank you.

I was smiling to myself watching Celdin dance merrily with my two brothers Rumil and Orophin, among other elves celebrating. She was beautiful as she threw her head back and laughed, her dresses hem playing in the wind. She broke away from the group and started walking over to me. She grabbed my hands and asked, "Haldir why are you not dancing? You should be rejoicing, for my brother Legolas has been born." I had to fight a smile from entering my face as I answered, "Well since I am the March Warden and my two brothers are over there having fun, I feel the need to keep watch over Lorien and you." She giggled, "Haldir, I am not queen yet, and when I am I can chose for my husband that I want to."

She twirled with her skirts rising before continuing, "And I may chose you, just so you can protect me." I started to turn red as she giggled and turned to the woods before looking back at me and saying, "If you really want to protect me, then your going to have to follow me." When she finished she pranced off into the woods, I watched her for a minute before I went to go and follow her.

All of a sudden she disappeared from sight and I looked all around, but I could not see her anywhere. As I was twisting my head around to look for her something attacked me from behind, knocking me to the ground. I cursed myself in my head as I rolled over to see my attackers' face, once I saw he familiar face I stopped struggling. She smiled as she asked, "Did I surprise you Haldir?" I answered gruffly, "Surprise, I nearly killed tried to kill you Celdin." "I am sorry Haldir, maybe this will make up for it," she said just a little hopefully.

"Wha- " I started to ask but was cut off by her lips connecting with mine. I immediately turned red as she broke away with a faint blush spreading upon her cheeks. She then said, "I can not say that I am not sorry, but I can say that I was not lying when I said that I wanted you to be my husband. I love you Haldir, I have for a long time, but if you love one like Ewya or Kanya instead of me I will understand." I just looked at her stunned that she felt the same as I, as I was in a daze I felt her move to get off of me.

I snapped out of my daze and rolled over so that I was on top of her pinning her to the ground. "Do not ever think that Celdin, I love you. From the moment that I first set eyes on you I fell in love with you." With that I captured her lips with mine, after a few minutes we broke apart gasping. A blush spreading upon the both of our cheeks. After we broke apart I helped her up and we walked back to the celebration with a new air. And for the next thousand years we stayed that way, stealing a kiss here and there, along with an 'I love you.' then when she found out that I was to lead the elves to the battle of Helms Deep she begged me not to go.

For she had a vision of something horrible to happen. Now in ,my last moments of life I wish I would have listened to her. Before I close my eyes for the last time I wish a prayer for her to stay safe once she learns of my death. The last thought before I die is of how much I love my Celdin.

Authors Note:

Hey everybody! I hoped you liked this cause I know that while I was writing I kinda wanted to cry, especially since I just watched that part. I felt really inspired to watch it, I thought to myself, 'What if Haldir had an elleth he was in love with?' So here it is. And if I get enough feedback I might make an part two, so I can show Celdin's reaction to Haldir's death? Please rate and if you flame, that is fine, I think that might help me achieve more and in the end make me a better writer! Once again thanks and I hoped you enjoyed!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Savanni 3


End file.
